


Missed Chances

by darkness_prince_dan



Series: Song based drabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fall in love instantly and they fall in love hard. Dan ruins it all.<br/>An angsty drabble based on the song 'Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking her Clothes off' by Panic! at the Disco,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances

They fall in love instantly and they fall in love hard. Dan thinks he’s never felt this way before; at least not after only a month of dating. The rapid heartbeat every time he sees Phil, the electric touches they share sometimes on purpose and sometimes accidentally, the never ending talks about anything and everything at night: it is all so new to him. And it’s brilliant, and wonderful, and addictive, and toxic. It’s all the overwhelmingly good and bad words one can find in a dictionary.

Their first time happens on their first date. The both of them can’t keep their hands off each other so when Phil suggests for them to go to his place, Dan’s answer is instant. Of course, it’s not like in the movies. Dan laughs when Phil stumbles in his skinny jeans and face plants on the bed, Phil gets frustrated with Dan’s button up and rips it off him, and there’s no lube so all Phil gets is a blowjob and Dan gets a sloppy handjob. But it’s perfect nevertheless. And when Dan falls asleep cuddled into Phil’s side, a smile spreads over his face, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, making it their home. Dan’s addicted at once. He spends every free minute talking to Phil, texting Phil or, if Phil’s not available, dreaming about Phil.

The dorm room Dan lives in is small and his bed is not fit for two so he more or less moves in with Phil after two weeks. Phil seems as ecstatic to have Dan at his place constantly as Dan is ecstatic to be there constantly. They share small fluttery kisses passing each other in the hall, or long passionate ones when they’re having sex. Dan’s touches linger on Phil’s skin when they’re cooking dinner together. Phil combs through Dan’s hair when the latter lies on his lap watching a movie. Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder when they dance to no music at three a.m. Phil is Dan’s whole world. Until he’s not.

Dan meets Olivia two months later. He falls in love instantly and he falls in love hard. He can’t contain his smile any time he sees her, her fingers running over his skin set it alight, and sex with her is astounding and breath-taking. She’s irresistible to him. Dan thinks he’s never felt this way before; it’s all so new to him.

Phil finds out about Olivia when Dan skips their dates for no reason, when he comes back home at odd hours, when his touches no longer linger, when he pushes Phil away when all Phil wants is to press a kiss to Dan’s temple. After that their fight is heated and long. They both shout, they both cry. Finally Phil orders Dan to leave and Dan slams the door on his way out, the sound reverberates through Phil’s flat shattering his heart into a million pieces. They don’t talk for half a year.

Phil visits a bar in the middle of a heated summer. It’s packed and loud and stuffy. He downs a few shots then looks around for a casual fling; he can’t handle much more after Dan even now. That’s when he sees him. The same gorgeous smile, the same mesmerising eyes, the same lithe body that trembled under Phil’s every touch. Phil wants to leave as if he never even saw the brunet. But Dan spots him too and Phil stays still, his face impassive, as Dan approaches.

“Hi,” he says shy somehow, one corner of his lips curls into a smile.

Phil doesn’t answer, he feigns disinterest and only nods his head. Dan asks how he’s been, what he does now, if he’s seeing anyone. The casual conversation makes Phil sick and he’s about to make excuses to escape when Dan’s fingertips glide over his forearm.

“I missed you,” he whispers biting his lip, driving Phil crazy. “You’re all I can think about.”

“I thought you found a better fuck,” Phil grits through his teeth.

“I made a mistake, Phil,” Dan’s fingers dig into his skin. “She was never worth it.”

“You wasted your chance, babe, sorry,” Phil smirks.

The satisfaction he feels seeing Dan as hurt and heartbroken as Phil was six months ago almost makes up for it all. Phil downs another shot, throws a ‘good luck with the next one’ to Dan and heads out not looking back.


End file.
